Mega Man X: Finally a vacation
by Izanagi Fang
Summary: Everyone gets new bodies due to ght's final gift to X & friend. After some madness at the hunter base everyone gets a vacation at the Maverick hunter exclusive resort what madness will ensue read and find out. X/Alia Zero/Layer and maybe Axl/Pallette WARNING mature content and Jojo references and more.
1. Chapter 1

Mega Man X: Finally a vacation

Chapter 1: S-bodies?

The Maverick Hunter base 5 months after Mega man X command mission. A blue reploid is walking toward the exit of the base to track a strange signal.

"Hey X where ya heading to?"

X: To track down a mysterious signal zero.

The red reploid looked at X and started to question him.

Zero: Well let us know when you get back ok.

X: Roger.

Zero: Later.

As X turned his back to Zero and waved while tuning into the mystery signal before long X had reached his destination and realized where he had heard the signal.

X: So what do you want now?

As X approached the capsule it sprang open knocking X back a little.

: So X you followed my signal.

X: Yes I did what are you gonna give me another weapon?

: No not for the first time I'll give you and your friends S-bodies.

X: S-bodies?

: Social-Bodies.

X: What are they for?

: They allow you to live lives as "teenagers". These bodies are built like androids they start age the age sixteen and stop at twenty one. Each body has the respective reproductive systems and bodily chemistry and features. X step into the capsule.

X: What will happen when I do?

: I will leave Alia Special blueprints for your armor's. And return you to the base and you will all awaken in the S-Bodies.

X: Ok then to lead a normal life.

Suddenly a flash of light engulfs X.

X: Whoa AHHHHHHH!

Two Weeks Later.

X: Yaaaaaaa what a weird dream.

As X looked at his hands he saw something that he thought was a lie then he turned to the mirror to see that he the body that left an of image in his mind. Slim build Brown hair similar to Vent from MM ZX and on his head was a red upside down triangle to symbolize that he wasn't truly human.

X: Well just to be sure huh so that what that was.

As looked down his pants he heard Axl and Pallete Scream.

X Noticed that he was wearing a blue T-Shirt and Navy blue Sweat pants.

X: Axl Pallete calm down.

As X looked on in awe to see the people he as his friends were as left the image in his mind Both were roughly the same height and build besides their hair and gender. While Pallete was small chested she did have a lot of hair resembling her reploid body but she was wearing a sky blue nightgown that came up to her knees. While Axl wore a gray tank top and Black Shorts and Dawning Orange-ish Brown hair with a single bent bang covering his red upside down triangle.

Zero: Man I look good!

After Zero said that extremely loud to the point where it woke up Alia and Layer.

Alia: AHHHHHHHHHHHH!

At that point Axl and Pallete went and checked on Layer while X checked on Alia.


	2. Chapter 2

Mega Man X Finally a vacation

Chapter 2: Getting used to the new Bodies

After everyone split up Zero Thought it was a good idea to follow Axl and Pallete it wasn't.

Zero: Hey guys so you got new bodies too?

As Zero stood in Layer's door frame. He wore his signature blonde hair tied similar to Ken in Street Fighter Alpha 3 with nothing but red sweat pants and no Shirt revealing his abs. However Layer was still half awake looking for her glasses as she yawned and rubbed her eyes not over reacting to her new body then she put on her glasses.

Layer: Oh good morning Axl, Pallete, and Zeroooooohhh wow

As Layer ogled Zero she then passed out with a smile on her face mumbling in her sleep.

Axl: Zero do you see what you did.

Zero: Huh I didn't do anything.

Pallete: Yes you did you know how she feels about you. And with a body like that you should know better.

Zero: Like I said earlier I look good.

Meanwhile in Alia's room X had arrived a few seconds after Layer passed out.

X: Alia are you Mmph

As X fell face first into Alia's Cleavage he then dislodged himself by pushing off of Alia's boobs only to fall and look up and see her in what she wore. She was wearing pink short shorts and a pink T-shirt and her blonde hair all tied up like she had put it up last night.

Alia: WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING HMMMM!

X: Sorry I heard you scream and I came to check on you and I tripped and well that happened.

Alia: I screamed because my hair was a little out of order.

X: How the hell was I supposed to know?

Alia: I am a girl you should know my hair is very important.

X: Oh well let's go check on Layer.

Alia: Alright.

As they walked toward Layer's room they heard yelling

X & Alia: Huh what's that?

Pallete: AND GET OUT UNTIL YOU PUT A SHIRT ON OKAY!

Zero: Ok I'm going.

Axl: AND YOU BETTER HAVE A SHIRT WHEN YOU COME BACK GOT IT!

X: Jeez what was that about?

Alia: Seriously why'd you throw him out?

Pallete: Zero came in without a shirt.

Axl: Then Layer passed out.

Alia: Awww you just finished her sentence how cute.

X: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

While X pointed Pallete and Axl making kissing noises.

X: Mwah Mwah Mwah Mwah HAHAHAHAHAHAAHHA!

Alia: Yeah X.

As X and Alia Joined arms and started to dance and chant.

X & Alia: Pallete and Axl sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g

Pallete (Semi Crying): Stop it...Stop it urrrr waahhhh

Axl: Hey you two like dancing so much THEN LET ME SEE SOME DANCING!

As Axl drew his pistols and shot X and Alia's feet

Axl: COME ON DANCE PUPPETS DANCE HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Pallete: Sniff Sniff huh that looks like fun YES DANCE SIMPLETINS DANCE HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

As X & Alia franticly hopping around while Axl's bullets were on stun they still hurt.

X: Hey man can't you take a joke ouch

Alia: Yeah we were joking eep

Axl: Yeah but Pallete is OUR friend and now I'm gonna help her get even

Pallete: Sniff really?

Axl: Yep I`ll help ya get even

Pallete: THANK YOU (SMOOCH)! Don't get used to it.

Axl: I make no promises.

As Layer wakes up from her dream of Zero still half sleep she mistakes Alia for Zero and grab her B-cup and pull's here to her bed begins to kiss her repeating "YOU CAN'T AWAY ZERO MALE OR FEMALE I STILL WANT YOU!"

Alia: Um Layer you can let go unless you're gonna pay for more.

X: How much is it watch?

Alia: Sorry I'm joking.

X: Oh well.

Layer: OH MAI GOD I'm sorry Alia can you forgive me?

Alia: Yes if you let my breast go.

Layer: Oh my bad.

Zero (Over intercom): Testing 1, 2, 3 ah there we go will all hunters in Layer's room report down stairs for breakfast.

Simultaneously all the hunter's stomach's growl and so X and Axl get head start to breakfast.

Back in Layer's room

Layer: Ahhhh now to get ready

As Layer gets out of bed the two other female hunters notice something about Layer. From her tan skin to her long purple hair or her purple leggings or well-toned abs some similar to Zero only she was slimmer up until the one factor which set Alia to a new level of weird. It was Layer's chest it was triple the size of Alia which is B-Cup So do the math.

Alia: Ohh Layer.

Layer: Yes Alia what is it Wha!

As Alia proceeded to charge Layer and grope her and question her.

Alia: Soooo Layer where did these come from huh so are you saving them for Zeroreorerorerorero.

Layer: KYAAAA don't do that when I hear that I think of Zero doing that to me.

Alia: Oh really well then (takes a deep breath moves toward Layers Ear). And let's begin.

Reroreroreorerorerorerorero…

Layer: Kyaaaaa you're so mean Kyaaaaa!

Alia (mimicking Zero): Hey Layer how's it going?

Layer: Kyaaaaa stop it Kyaaaaa!

Pallete: I am very hungry.

Alia: Rerorerorerorero huh ok let's go eat.

Pallete: Layer put a shirt on kay'

Layer: Okay I'll catch up.

Meanwhile in the kitchen X, Zero, And Axl are talking.

Find out next chapter what their talking about.


End file.
